Dead Dragon Walking!
by TheSourceAtikik
Summary: A one shot featuring the Zombie Dragon Slayers who finally gets to meet the entire fairy tail How wrong could the night go as surprise after suprise keeps finding our Zombie Dragon(Before Iron Please read,review and check out Iron Bars


(Retsin P.O.V)

Today wasn't the brightest of days it was a gloomy,rainy day but that wouldn't halt my progress for applying for the rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail,a guild famous for it's insane I was sporting a top hat with a red ribbon,a sleeveless dress shirt with a red bow tie and black baggy pants.

I knew it would typically impossible to ask for directions thanks to my purple skin and my one green and red pupil so I kept of walking toward the appointed destination my old friend Mirajane pointed me toward so I figured it wouldn't be so bad to check out what this guild's potential only problem I might have is fitting in with the group,so far Fairy Tail has 4 dragon slayers and I really doubt they need the Zombie Dragon Slayer in their ranks but in typical Mira fashion I was convinced to visit anyway.

I stopped my feet and attempted to pinpoint the famous Fairy Tail mark and I guess I attracted attention "Hey are you lost?" I turned to the voice and gave a good look at the no.

"No..I'm..." My mouth was open but words were not being produced and could you blame me all of Team Natsu was in my presence.I could tell the group were getting annoyed at my fandom

I corrected myself "Oh no I'm fine but could you point me to the Fairy Tail building?" Salamander the legendary pink-haired happy-go-lucky goofball answered my dilemma.

"Come with us we were just heading there" After that I started following them similar to how a dog follows it's owner and eventually I came up as the topic of discussion for the time being.

"So why do you seek Fairy Tail" a scarlet beauty clad in glistening silver armor pointed her serious eyes at me "Oh where are my manners I'm Erza Scarlet!" She gave my hand a death grip that felt like crushed glass in my palm.

I removed me and my hand from the situation causing a sparking reaction from the rest "Um I know who you are Titania oh and my name is..." Everybody's eyes were glued on me

"My name is Retsin Ferguf" I introduced myself to the entire group "I used to be part of the Blue Pegusus guild but the whole play boy life style wasn't for me" The only sound that I heard was the wind blowing,I guess I haven't made the best impression on them.

It was conplete was killing me inside that one of Fairy Tail's greatest teams had a problem with me before I had a chance to prove myself what a drag."Did I do something wrong?" I relied on the Sky Goddess,Wendy to give my wisdom and her reaction was pure laughter!

Ah her joy was cute but it was not helping me "Don't worry Retsi-san Erza scolds the group about showing their curiousity too much so they stay quiet intill they get to the guild" I nodded my head to show that I was listening also I laughed a bit considering that's what I expect from Fairy Tail,complete insanity.

Soon enough I was standing in the guild hall and only two words could describe the experience,booze and even more course Mira was the first to introduce me "Hello everybody listen up this is Reslin I knew him since I joined Fairy Tail and he is single ladies!" She gave a devious wink and that's when I started to see the effects of her **advice** five women were eying me like I was a piece of meat.

"Let's welcome the new kid!" The guild master known as Makarov annouced loud and proud into the night sky.I decided that it wouldn't be so bad to stay so I made my way to what looked like a younger version of Mira herself and right next to her was a bulked up man with silver hair.

"It's been long Elfman,Lisanna" they both looked up and their normal expression turned to bright smiles and tears."Retsin-san I missed you so much!"Lisanna hung around my scrawny neck like a she's still Lisanna.

Next was Elfman who changed physically I just needed to know if had changed mentally as well "Restin this is a man meeting!" Elfman crushed with his unexpected bulging muscle hug however I was was used to be painfully loved by Master Bob.

The small party was beyond amazing I met so many new people and friends.I also found a new drinking partner in the form of a women named Cana Alberona but of course I was the better drinker with me being half dead so things like alcohol poisoning did imply to me at all!

"You ready for round 45" I asked the women sprawled beside me she struggled to sit in the stool."Retsin you heavy drinking bastard I admit defeat you can take my bra as a trophy" I have to admit I drunk with the legendary Bacchus and he only lasted 15 rounds I was surely impressed by her but she is the daughter of Fairy Tail's finest Gildarts.

I was tempted to take my "prize" and sell it to Ichiya for a 6 digit price cause let's be honest Ichiya was obsessed with the female species of Fairy the party was starting to draw to a close plus all of the alcohol was depleted from me and Cana's epic battle."Alright I'm heading out thanks for the party Fairy Tail!" I declared while heading to the nearest exit but I was stopped by Satan Soul Mirajane yep she was drunk usually Satan Soul wouldn't even crack a smile but now she was aiming a lustful look at me.

I was forced against the wall with Mirajane breathing down my neck "Mira this isn't right please stop.." next thing I knew she shoved her tougue down my throat.I hate to say that I liked Mira when she was aggressive but she was still my best friend I introduced her to the idea of guilds so to imagine my best friend doing this wasn't a cup of tea.

She growled with pleasure and lust "Why resist Dragon Slayer you know you wanted me even since childhood" I shoved her off to the opposite side of the wall she instantly turned back to her innocent beautiful self instead of her hot sexy Satan took a lot of willpower to not give in but if Ichiya taught me anything the "parfum" is always important and her's reeked of booze.

I placed her unconscious body on my left shoulder and walked her back to Fairy Hills with me getting dirty stares from most of the women the only smiles I received were from Wendy and Erza why can't **all** of Fairy Tail's women be as kind as them that fiasco I dragged my almost dead body(no pun intended)home to my cot I looked at my watch to see 12:00 tattered on the body hit the mattress at break neck pace my eyes drifted to sleep but something caught my eye before I dozed off.

She stood there in a pair of bear snuggies "Um Jenny..." she flinched at my facial expression which was gearing toward seething anger "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"By now I was broken from my trance of drowsy bliss

I could tell words were barely escaping her mouth I also noticed that her face was covered in shame and sadness.I hated seeing my comrades in pain even if I did leave the guild they are still my was moments away from bursting into tears "Jenny what's wrong aren't you and Hibiki still living together?" she tried to fix her face to create a smile "Oh Hibiki and me broke up yesterday he caught me with Relow" those words put me into shock and out of the people she could have had an affair why in gods name did with she pick Relow,Hibiki's rival and step brother for years they were lusting after her of course in the end Hibiki got her but Relow remained bitter and angry about it I guess this is his way of taking revenge.

"Why did you cheat on him he loved you and after 5 years to" I scolded her like a father would to his daughter which made since considering I was 5 years older than her to begin the end I decide to let her sleep in the guest room intill she had enough money to get a place of her own.

"Ah alright reality leave me alone intill 7 in the morning" I dozed off to sleep in a heartbeat I guess Jenny's snoring put me to me and the Trimens knew about her snoring problem she threatened us with removal of our internal organs which shouldn't have bothered me at all you know me being a undead dragon and all but there was something about her that still made me shivered anyway.

(Next Morning)

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and the smell was enhanced 10x via my Dragon Slayer super sense of smell I could tell Jenny was in the kitchen working her magic I could remember back in the day when Hibiki would come downstairs to greet Jenny with a passionate makeout session that annoyed the hell out of us.

I sprinted to the my wooden table "Good morning Jen what you got!" I turned the corner and saw her butt naked with her ass facing me!

"Jenny what the fucking hell!" I tried to reason with her but she blushed and launched my heaviest pot at me."You baka how dare you,jeez can a girl be naked in peace!" I smirked and took my breakfast from her grasp after I sucked down the greasy heaven that is bacon meanwhile Jenny made herself decent and offered that we both train at Blue Pegasus spa resort.

"Are you sure Hibiki will..." she shushed my mouth with her tiny finger letting me know that she would have to be strong if she saw him.I decided to check on Mira before my excursion with lazy ass didn't wanna take the stuffy bus so I used my Dragon Slayers powers instead.

"Wings of the Zombie Dragon!" Black wings similar to Satan Soul's sprung from my back and next thing I knew I was airborne and I was making way to the guild enough I landed at Mira's window and knocked, it's not wise to catch a demon off guard and even through I was the second strongest mage when I was active in Blue Pegusus I seriously doubt I could hold my own against Satan Soul even with my advanced healing factor.

I lightly tapped on the glass "Hey Mira-san open up" I saw her smile before she opened the window her natural beauty caught me off guard for a sec."Hey Retsin the girls told me of what you did last night" She blushed as memories of the night poured into her head I broke the silence by whistling a tune that I taught her when we lived in a orphanage she realized the song and sung along with me.

We stopped after we I realized that I was still in midair "Oh where are my manners come in!" I ducked in,the window and sat on bed as she donned some red flats."You wanna walk?" I shook my head and explained that I was already gonna spend the day with Jenny her ponytail sagged in disappointment which I thought was pretty seeing she was in good shape I bidded her goodbye, sprouted my wings and took my leave.

"Bye Retsin see you later!"

_Yo what's up,this is a one shot that takes place before __**Iron Bars**__.Read and Review and check out __**Iron Bars **__I'm gonna update soon!_


End file.
